1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-flicker cameras and image capture methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light intensity of indoor lighting generally oscillates with the oscillation of the AC voltage. For example, the light intensity may oscillate at 50 or 60 Hz.
Image capture devices generally capture images line by line (e.g. image capture techniques for a CCD or CMOS photosensitive array.) Thus, for different lines of an image, the background illumination may not be constant. Light and dark stripes may appear over the sensed image, which is called a light flicker problem.